fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a character from DC Comics Wiki Match-Ups So Far * Thor (Marvel Comics) VS Wonder Woman Possible Opponents *Bayonetta (...) *Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) *Kratos (God of War) *Sailor Moon (...) History The Crown Princess of Themiscyra who lived much of her life among with the Amazons since the age of myth who forsworn human beings. Eventually, a human being named Steve Trevor got washed up to the island to the point where the Amazons learned about the rising threat of the Axis Powers, this is when the Amazons would send one of their best to the human world in order to deal with the rising threat. Wonder Woman disguised herself and proved to be the best of the rest, leaving her home with Steve Trevor where she donned her costume and began to fight evil in the world of human beings, serving doubly as ambassador of the nation of Themiscyra to the outside world. Information Background * Age: 5,000 (looks 30) * Species: '''Amazon * '''Height: 6'0" * Weight: 165 lbs (75 kg) * Real Name: '''Diana of Themyscira * '''Alias: '''Diana Prince, Princess Diana, Miss America, Goddess of Truth, Dinanna Truthqueen * '''Alignment: Orderly Good Equipment * Godwave Sword: This powerful sword is capable of killing deities up to universal level and is capable of killing most immortals. * Sword of Hephaestus: A powerful sword forged by Hephaestus herself as it is capable of cutting atoms, can cause even nuclear explosions and can even deal damage to universal-level entities. * Shield of Zeus: A shield that Wonder Woman uses that is considered invulnerable. * Lasso of Truth: A lasso that is forged by Hephaestus herself and is considered unbreakable, it is capable of a number of things as mention below... **The Lasso of Truth is the fundamental concept of truth for the universe. While it is unbreakable, their was indeed one moment where it actually broke under special circumstances to the point where all the subjective truths became true (because of this, the situation became ugly). **The Lasso of Truth can expand itself to the point where it can potentially cover an entire island, Wonder Woman herself referrers it as "infinitely elastic". **The Lasso has significant destructive power. It can slice clean through demon lords and can show Diana the pressure points of her opponent. The Lasso can also reveal the reality of life to someone, able to kill evil-doers out of sheer guilt. **The Lasso also has notable restorative powers, able to restore the true nature of things and cancel out Circe's witchcraft. The Lasso can also regenerate Diana or restore an entire timeline **The Lasso can manipulate the elements able to summon the fires of Hesta or whip up a tornado. It can also dispel energy. **The Lasso can interact with the soul in a number of ways. It grabs onto the soul so one can't phase intangible to get away. It allows Diana to see into the soul and then either destroy it or send it to the afterlife. **Most importantly, the Lasso of Truth can also do two separate things to magic, the first thing that its capable of is dispelling magic outright. In addition, its second thing it can also do to magic is further enhance its effects. * Bracelets of Submission: These bracelets are considered Indestructible as they where forged from the Aegis of Zeus, they allow the wearer oneself to block various incoming attacks such as blades, bullets and even laser beams at ease. Abilities * Healing Factor: Because of her divine blood, this allows Wonder Woman to regenerate quickly. * Super Breath: Despite the fact she doesn't use it often, Wonder Woman can use her breath in a number of ways. For example: she can cut spider-webs like a knife, can put out a fire, can even spread a fire, can freeze water, can create the force of a hurricane, can even pull stuff towards her and can even breeze away meteors and cosmic dust. Feats & Stats * Battling between herself and Superman can shake the Earth and Heaven alike (Strength) * Capable of shattering meteors, even as a toddler (Strength) * Capable of lifting an island and even the nation of Themiscyra underwater (Strength) * Capable of lifting a temple, even as a child (Strength) * Capable of lifting a volcano as well as a mountain (Strength) * Capable of reactivating a volcano at the bottom of the ocean with just a punch (Strength) * Even without her divine powers, Wonder Woman is a match to the mythical hero Beowulf (Strength) * Manages to break down the door to the Fortress of Solitude, which is specifically stated to be impervious to any earthly force. * Managed to plug a volcano by putting an ice berg on it (Strength) * Managed to pull Martian Manhunter out of a black hole where he wasn't able to escape from (Strength) * Managed to punch an Insane Batman with Krytonian Powers to the Moon (Strength) * Managed to tows a Moon at MFTL speeds into another universe (Strength) * Managed to tow the Sun with the lasso and her might (Strength) * Never found an upper limit to her own overall strength attribute (Strength) * Throws a discus all the way around Mars (Strength) * With only just a tenth of her full physical attribute, Wonder Woman managed to knock Black Canary to Pluto (Strength) * Wonder Woman is officially one of the four physically strongest heroes on par with Superman, Captain Marvel and Martian Manhunter within the DC Universe (Strength) * Ends up winning a race against other Amazons while running with her hands and without knocking out a single bottle in the process! (Speed) * Can survive the heat of a volcano as any of the other Amazons during their teens (Durability) * Can tank a nuclear explosion caused by a theater ballistic missile (Durability) * Despite taking a serious beat-down by a solar-charged General Zod & Faora, Wonder Woman along with Superman managed to tank a nuclear blast head-on (Durability) * Even when powerless, Wonder Woman can fall a few stories down to the ground (Durability) * Managed to survive a Black Hole, where even light can't escape (Durability) * On her first year as a Superhero, Wonder Woman has managed to tank a powerful attack causing seisomographs (which measure earthquakes) to go off the chart ALL OVER THE WORLD (Durability) * Resistances & Immunities * Wonder Woman can shrug the effects of even Doomsday's corrosive energy and fights on (Resistance) * Can endure mental attacks from Hades for 117 days straight (Resistance) * Can shrug off the effects of mental manipulation from the likes of Maxwell Lord & Brainic (Resistance) * Can shrug off the effects of planetary reality warpers (Resistance) * Deities that are affected by illusions can't affect Wonder Woman (Immunity) Faults & Weaknesses * Can be led astray by her own emotions (Fault) * Lacks missile projectile attacks due to her Amazon Code of Fairness (Fault) Gallery DC Comics - Wonder Woman.png DC Comics - Wonder Woman render by bobhertley-d66aj8i.png|Wonder Woman render by bobhertley-d66aj8i Wonder_Woman,_the_Princess_of_Themyscira.png Trivia * Credit goes to Imperator100 for her extensive research on Wonder Woman. Permission was even given for her information to be known. Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Deities Category:Whip Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Deity-Like Category:Orderly Good Category:Immortal Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Power Nullifiers Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Ancient Characters Category:Royal Combatants